


Star-Crossed

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Star-Crossed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raktajinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/gifts).



"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet," Aziraphale said, rubbing at his eyes.

"Come on," Crowley said awkwardly, pouring them both another goblet, "it's just a play. It's not real."

"The feelings were," Aziraphale sniffled, and drank the wine down in one. "Hereditary enmity overcome by love - Master Shakespeare really is very good, isn't he?"

"I still think the funny ones are better," Crowley said, trying to lighten the mood. "Here, what d'you think of my new hose?"

"Very nice," Aziraphale said. "Really, really nice." He poured another goblet. "Lovely, in fact. Just give me the bottle."


End file.
